


A Surprisingly Decent Proposal

by LostinKansas93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, There was only one bed!, Tumblr Prompt, Yes Ruby listens to The Killers, accidental proposal, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinKansas93/pseuds/LostinKansas93
Summary: Ruby starts her first day at a jewelry store and accidentally proposes to the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Let's see how they handle it, shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'll be updating tags as I go along. I have no clue how long this is going to be, but it's definitely going to be quite a few posts. I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated!

Chapter 1

Today was Ruby's first day at her new job. She had just graduated with her degree in philosophy and was looking forward to an exciting career in . . . jewelry sales? It didn't exactly fit, but it was a start. Ruby knew if she wanted to stay independent from her family she would have to take on a job fast and she could find something more suited to her later. Ruby put on a blouse, some slacks, and a good pair of flats and made her way to work.

“We're so happy to have you on, and we hope you will consider Beacon Jewelers a home away from home.” said Ruby's new boss, Ozpin. “Thank you sir. I look forward to working with everyone here!” Ruby replied with a chipper smile. 

It wasn't a complete lie. She was happy to work here and wanted a good relationship with her coworkers in her first Big Girl Job, but she was hoping she wouldn't be here for too long. She needed to save up money for grad school, and this position paid enough while seeming like it might not be too hard. Ruby was wrong. 

Ozpin and the assistant manager, Glynda, showed Ruby the ropes for the whole morning. Glynda did most of the explaining, while Ozpin mostly just rambled on about the jewelry itself. To Ruby, it seems like Glynda is the reason the store had stayed in business. Ruby even got to meet some of her other coworkers, Pyrrha and Lie Ren. Pyrrha is very polite and energetic and is leading the store in sales. Ruby knew why the instant she flashed Ruby a kind and radiant smile. Ren is much more reserved and brought a completely sales technique. His calm demeanor apparently coaxed people into bigger purchases. Ruby didn't understand it, but it seemed to work. 

Ozpin ordered Indian food for everyone for lunch. Ruby was incredibly grateful and exhausted. When customers started rolling in, she became so frazzled and was running around the store just trying to keep up. “It's okay Ruby, it's only your first day.” she said to herself in the bathroom mirror. “At least you haven't dropped anything! Yeah! It'll only get easier from here!” After her pep talk, Ruby went back onto the showroom floor reinvigorated. 

 

Blake was not looking forward to today. She had to spend all day with her parents trying to find a birthday gift for her aunt. It's not that she didn't like her aunt, or her parents for that matter. Blake just didn't want to deal with her parents insistence on her finding someone to marry. Ever since she broke up with Adam during her senior year of college two years ago, Blake had been single and had been enjoying it for the most part. But sometime last year, her parents had been getting very . . . aggressive in their attempts to find her a suitor. She would meet them for dinner and to her surprise, someone would be at the table already. Blake had even walked out on the last poor girl they invited without even sitting down. Today, the plan was to visit a few stores and then get dinner. Blake planned to already fake being sick and just go home and order a pizza. 

 

“Okay Ruby,” Glynda said, “I need you take this ring and put it out in the main showcase. And please be careful with it, we've only got one of those rings and it's worth 6 months of your paycheck.” 

“Yes ma'am!” Ruby hurried off out of the back room only to bump into Pyrrha on the way out the door. Ruby watched as time slowed to a crawl and the ring dropped onto the old hardwood floors of the showroom and rolled. 

“Oh, sorry!” Pyrrha called out as Ruby scrambled on hands and knees through the store after the ring. 'How can it roll so fast with such a big diamond on it?!' Ruby thought to herself, mid-pursuit. Ruby finally caught up to the ring and grabbed it. She got up on one knee and held the ring up, smiling when she saw it wasn't damaged. 

“Um, yes?” Ruby looked up into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. Then Ruby looked at the rest of the face framed with long, black hair that held those eyes and immediately saw it was just as beautiful. Then the beautiful hand belonging to the beautiful woman Ruby had been staring at gently reached out and put the ring on her beautiful finger. Then Ruby realized what had just happened, and almost fell on the floor in shock.

Moments earlier . . .

She had only been to two stores with her parents, but Blake was already exhausted. The trio had gone to a clothing store, a home goods store, and now they were on to a jewelry store. Beacon Jewelers is one of the best shops in the city, yet somehow remained affordable. They also were able to prove that their jewels were acquired ethically and stayed out of the rougher parts of the diamond trade, which Blake admired. She hoped her parents would find a necklace suitable for her Aunt so she could go home and take a nap before dinner. 

As Blake and her parents wandered around the showroom, a commotion began to occur. Blake paid it no mind as she tried to keep out of the way and to herself. Then there was a girl with dark brown hair and red tips on one knee in front of her, silver eyes shining brightly as she looked at the ring, then up at Blake. 

“Um, yes?” Blake let out, meekly. The whole store had begun to stare at Blake and this strange girl and Blake just wanted out of this situation. Barely thinking, Blake gently grabbed the ring from the girl and slid it onto her finger. Blake looked down at the girl who now sported a shocked expression, and the store began to clap and cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I moved cities a couple weeks ago and didn't get internet until yesterday. I've also been getting things straight at my new job as well as dealing with some family issues that just came up. I plan to post every Wednesday, but I might post a bit extra in the coming weeks to help make up for all of you being so wonderful and patient! As always, Kudos, comments, and criticism is appreciated!

Chapter 2 

Ruby felt herself being swept up into a hug with three other people. On the inside it was her and her . . . fiance? On the outside it was a shorter woman with short black hair and a large muscular man. Ruby could see her boss coming over to see what the disturbance was. She just wanted to go home. Or die, whichever came first. 

 

Blake knew she had to think fast. She wasn't sure why she accepted this accidental proposal, but she needed to do something. This poor girl now looked both shocked and terrified to be wrapped up in one of her fathers infamously massive hugs. Blake looked at the girl's name tag and quickly formulated a plan to at least get them out of here. She'd figure out the details later. 

“Excuse me, what's going on here?” Glynda asked the group, sounding perplexed and annoyed. Ozpin wasn't far behind her. 

“My girlfriend, sorry, fiance, just proposed to me! Isn't that right, Ruby sweetie?” Blake asked, giving Ruby a look to play along. Luckily, Ruby was on auto-pilot as her brain was trying to catch up to the last five minutes. She gave a shaky nod and a smile to Glynda. 

“Well this is wonderful.” Ozpin said as he smiled sweetly. “It is beautiful to see true love expressed in my humble shop.” Ozpin seemed to almost be speaking more to the bystanders than the couple in front of him. 

“Ruby, why don't you take the rest of the day off to celebrate with your new fiance and her family and we'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry, we'll give you half off the ring because of your fantastic PR stunt.” Ozpin said to her quietly as the onlookers got much more ecstatic about their purchases. Ruby gave another nod as she imagined three months worth of her paycheck floating away before she could even see it. 

Blake had been able to sell the engagement, now it was time to get them out of there. “Mom, Dad, Ruby and I need to go talk for a bit. How about we still go to Roman's tonight as planned and you guys can get more acquainted with Ruby then?” 

Kali looked a bit disappointed in not getting to grill her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law quite yet, but she relented. “Alright dear, that sounds like a plan. We'll meet you at Roman's at seven. Come along Ghira, let's give them some privacy.” Ghira wrapped Ruby into another crushing hug and said, “Welcome to the family.” and gave Ruby a wink as he walked out the door. 

Blake waited a beat until she was sure there was enough distance and she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her out of the shop. “Where's the nearest cafe?” Blake asked. 

“Um, it's uh, a couple blocks south and one east?” Ruby quietly replied. She was trying with all her might not to blush. 'A pretty girl is holding my hand!' Blake led Ruby along the streets in silence until they reached the cafe. They sat down at a table inside in the back corner and ordered their drinks, a chai latte for Blake, an americano for Ruby. 

“So I guess I should properly introduce myself. My name is Blake Belladonna. The . . . eager couple in the store with me was my parents, Kali and Ghira.” Blake said dryly after taking sip of her drink. 

“Oh, um, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose, but you already knew that somehow?” 

“I read your name tag in the store since I had to come up with a plan to get us out of there.” 

“But you, uh, accepted the ring? Didn't you get us in that situation in the first place?” 

“I just reacted.” Blake begin to blush and she turned away to not look at Ruby and to take another sip from her drink. “Besides, I did get us out of there, so at least I was able to follow through.” 

“Yes but now your parents and my bosses think we're engaged! And I just lost three months of pay on that ring?! Oh Oum.” Ruby's head fell to the table as her brain finally caught up to the situation. 

Blake's heart couldn't help but go out to the poor girl. “Relax, we'll get through this. All we have to do is pretend to be engaged for a few months, then we can break it off and say we had a fight. Your boss will be able to ride out the publicity, you'll get back to regular paychecks, and it will keep my parents off my back for awhile.” Blake puts her hand on top of Ruby's and smiles. 

Ruby feels the now familiar warmth of Blake's hand on hers and almost melts on the spot. She did feel a bit more comforted and pulled her head up and took a swig of her drink. “Alright then! I'm twenty-three and I like dogs, loud music, and bad movies. I moved here after going to college up north. I got a degree in philosophy, which so far has been able to get me a job in a jewelry store.” Blake laughed at that, and Ruby just . . . looked at her. Ruby saw the way Blake's dark hair bounced around her face, the way her amber eyes lit up and shined even brighter than before. And Blake's smile, it cut through all the negative emotion and tension like a knife. That smile lifted Ruby up more than any amount of caffeine or sugar ever had. Ruby knew she had to keep that smile in her life. 

“Well, I went to the university here in town and got my degree in economics. I work as an analyst at a consulting firm downtown. I prefer tea to coffee, cats to dogs, and sleeping to being awake.” Now it was Ruby's turn to laugh, but she could tell that it was true. Blake failed to notice that not only had her hand not left Ruby's, but it was slowly gripping tighter as Blake watched Ruby let out a bubbly giggle. 

“So why are your parents so concerned about you being with someone?” Ruby asked, inquisitively. 'Damn, I didn't think she'd be able to read a situation that well, but I suppose a degree in philosophy gives you good critical thinking skills.' Blake mused to herself, and let out a sigh. 

“At the end of college, I broke up with this guy named Adam. We were close until, well, until we weren't. I focused more on my studies, he started to sell more drugs to worse people. You know how it goes. Since then, I haven't really been with anybody. I guess it's worried my parents a bit.” 

Ruby looked at Blake with those bright, silver eyes and held her hand a little tighter. When Blake began to stare back with amber orbs, Ruby blushed and took another swig of her coffee. “Well, we better go get changed for dinner then!” Ruby said, quickly. 

Blake looked at her phone and realized she had lost track of time. She pulled her hand away and immediately grew lonely at the cold sensation of no longer being comforted by Ruby. “Yeah, we probably should. You know how to get to Roman's right?” Blake asked. 

“Mmhmm! I've been there before. I'll see you at seven!” Ruby rushed out of the cafe, wishing it wasn't June so she could blame her rosy cheeks on colder weather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up it's about 1am on Friday, June 8th in my timezone and I'm late and drunk because life keeps on happening but this is more on schedule than last weeks update and the small victories keep me going. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated and thank you again so much for reading!

Chapter Three

It was a quarter-til-seven and Ruby Rose was standing outside Roman's hoping that being early would leave a good impression on Blake's parents. 'Yes, I'm trying to impress Blake's parents so they believe we're together and will cut Blake some slack and help me keep my job and pay off this stupid ring. That's the only reason why I'm here early.' Ruby said to herself. She opted for one of her favorite red dresses instead of her work clothes, but kept the flats. Ruby never did like heels, or as she preferred to call them, stupid lady stilts. 

Blake and her parents arrived not much later, Ghira beaming at his daughter and Kali wrapped around his arm. Ghira was in a suit accented by a purple tie and pocket square while Kali was in a modest black evening gown. Blake was wearing a purple backless dress that hugged her form and a pair of heels that accentuated her legs. Ruby had to scramble to pick her jaw up off the floor as they got closer. “Hi Blake! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna!” Ruby said excitedly. 

“Good evening, Ruby.” Blake said with a smile. 

“Oh there's no need to be so formal, dear.” Kali says as she gives Ruby a gentle hug. “You are going to be our daughter-in-law soon, so just call us Mom and Dad.” 

“She's right.” Ghira says as he shakes Ruby's hand. 

“Oh, okay! Shall we head inside?” Ruby was trying not mumble. It's not that she didn't like people, Ruby just wasn't good at being close to people, especially ones she had just met earlier today. Blake walked towards Ruby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Yes, let's.” Blake said as she takes Ruby's hand and leads her inside. Ruby was once again trying not to blush. 

 

'Maybe I shouldn't have led with a kiss.' Blake mused. Ruby Looked like she was about to go catatonic again. They had been seated and were enjoying appetizers before Ruby finally regained some composure. 'Oh well, if we're going to sell this we really need to act like an engaged couple.' 

“So Ruby,” Kali asked, “How did you and Blake first meet?” 

“Um, well, we got set up by a friend of ours and it's been going great ever since.” Blake could tell Ruby was nervous, but she was doing well. Vague enough to be plausible, but just enough information to appease them. 

The rest of the evening went well. Ruby even ordered the Shrimp Scampi, which impressed Blake and her parents. Blake hadn't even mentioned her families love of seafood to Ruby that afternoon, or that Roman's was famous for it's fish in general. Blake couldn't help but start smiling as the evening went on. 

 

“Well, here we are!” Ghira said as he parked the car in front of Ruby's apartment building. 

“Thanks again for dinner Mr. Belladonna.” Ruby said as she got out of the car. “It was delicious and I'm stuffed.” 

“Ruby, what did we say about that. We want you to call us Mom and Dad from now on.” Kali said sweetly. 

“Oh, um, sorry Mom.” Ruby said as she chuckled and scratched the back of her head. 

“Blake, aren't you getting out as well?” Kali asked with a smirk. “I can't imagine how much you want to be with your new fiance tonight. Remember how eager we were, Ghira darling?” All Ghira could do was blush as Kali put a hand on his lap. 

Blake's eyes went wide. She hadn't anticipated this, but knew she should have. Her parents had always had a very affectionate relationship, it was only natural for them to assume Blake would as well, especially with her fiance. “Yes, you're right. Thank you again for dinner, I'll call you guys tomorrow.” 

Blake stepped out of the car and her and Ruby waved as it drove off into the night. “Well, let's get inside.” Blake said, much to Ruby's surprise. Ruby's facade almost broke. 'What?!? She actually wants to come inside?!? How far is she planning on going with this?!? How far do I want her to go with this?!?' Ruby froze up at that last thought as she felt her heart thump in her chest as she looked at Blake again. 

“Yeah, hehe, inside. Sure.” Ruby squeaked out as she opened the door and led Blake up to her apartment. Ruby's apartment is a small studio with a modest kitchen, a tv with a laptop connected to it, a bookshelf, a small bathroom, and a bed. 

“It's very . . . quaint.” Blake said as she eyed the room. 

“Yeah, it's all I can afford right now, but I'm hoping to move out in the next year.” Ruby replied sheepishly. 

“You can just tell people you're living hermitically.” Blake said with a sly grin. 

“Oh, and what would the economic analyst know about living hermitically?” Ruby quipped back as she giggled. 

Blake let out another full smile. “Believe it or not, this economic analyst did a year in art school before needing a career that could earn her money.” Blake said as she took off her heels. 

“Wait, are you actually gonna stay here?” Ruby asked, incredulously. 

“Well, the trains aren't running anymore and I don't have any cash for a cab unless you have any money for it?” 

“Nope, I'm broke.” Ruby replied with a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. Blake sat down next to her. Ruby leaned into Blake and before she could realize what she had done Blake nuzzled her head into Ruby's. They almost fell asleep right there, until Blake's eyes shot open in realization of what was occurring. 

“So uh, I'm not going to kick you out of your bed, but I don't want to sleep on the floor and I need to change out of this dress.” Blake said, as her face flushed and she, regrettably, moved away from Ruby's warmth. 

“Hm? Oh yeah. I've got some extra PJ's that should fit you.” Ruby sleepily got up and moved to her dresser where she fished out two pairs of pajamas and gave one to Blake. Blake thanked her for them and moved to the bathroom to change. 'Ha, I guess when she's tired she really gets tired. It has been quite an eventful day though. Well, we won't have to keep this up for two much longer.' Blake let out a melancholic sigh after that thought, but shook her head and splashed her face with water to clear her head before she went back out into the room. 

Ruby had already changed and was under the covers, snoring lightly. Blake let out a small chuckle and smiled brightly as she looked at the girl, her sort-of fiancee. Finding the light for the small room, Blake flicked it off and crawled under the covers next to Ruby. “Goodnight, Ruby.” Blake whispered, and couldn't help but plant a small kiss on the crown of Ruby's head, even though no one else was there to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I'm on time!

Chapter 4 

Ruby woke up feeling more warm and comfortable than usual, which was odd. She decided to not think about it too much and snuggled up closer to Blake, who put her arms around Ruby and pulled her tight against Blake's sleeping form with a light, sleepy groan. 'Mmm, I could get used to this.' Ruby thought as she rolled over and nuzzled her head into Blake's chest and let out a content sigh. Blake held her close and put a leg around Ruby. 

Suddenly, the opening riff to “Mr. Brightside” filled the apartment from Ruby's cell phone. Both girls let out a groan before opening their eyes. In the early morning haze, yesterdays events began to dawn on the two women as their eyes met and their faces turned a peculiar shade of red. 

“WAAAHH!?!” Ruby exclaimed as she propelled herself backwards out of her bed. Blake proceeded to cover her head in a pillow. 

“Oh my Oum I'm so sorry I should've have warned you I'm a cuddler when I get sleepy and I guess I was worn out after everything that happened yesterday which was apparently not a dream and I'm so sorry!” Ruby blurted out as she scrambled towards her closet to pull out work clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Before Blake had fully processed what had happened, she heard the shower running. 

'So, we slept together. And, I actually feel . . . great? I mean, figuring out the kinks of a new bed aside, this was maybe the best sleep I've had in months.' Blake wanted to go back to sleep and bury her head in these covers that had a faint rose scent, but figured she should try to make breakfast for her hostess, so she went into the kitchen to see what she could whip up for her energetic “fiance.” 

Blake found bread, eggs, and hot sauce, so she figured egg-in-the-hole would suffice. She also, found a coffee pot and started a batch while also boiling water for some Earl Grey tea she sniffed out in the back of the cupboard. 'Hmm, I'll have to get her something more suitable for breakfast tea.' Blake thought before her eyes went wide. 'Wait, why would I do that? It's not like I'm going to be here long, let alone sleeping here again.' Blake shook her head and flipped over the eggs secured inside the toasting bread. 

 

Ruby emerged from the bathroom to the surprising smell of breakfast and coffee. Blake handed her a mug of the aromatic liquid before plating the dishes of fired egg inside toast. “You didn't have to make breakfast.” Ruby sighed as she accepted the plate in front of her. 

“Please, it was the least I could do after you let me sleep in your bed.” Blake replied as she sipped her tea. “Plus it seems like you might be a person who doesn't normally eat breakfast since your shop opens at ten am and it's already nine.” Blake quipped as she smirked at Ruby. 

“Hehe, ya I'm bad at eating regularly sometimes.” Ruby scratched the back of her head again and looked away. 

“Well, at least for today you'll get a decent breakfast.” Blake said as she held back her second blush for the day. 'This girl needs to stop being cute.' 

“So are you gonna take the train home?” Ruby asked as they ate. 

“Yes, though I might want a change of clothes for that journey.” Blake pondered as she looked at her discarded dress hanging off a chair. 

“Oh! You could borrow some of mine since I guess we'll be seeing each other a bit for the next couple months, so I'll get them back from you later!” Ruby exclaimed as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for Blake's travels. 

“Are you sure? You've already lent me clothes today.” Blake asked quietly as she watched the small girl search through her wardrobe once again. 

“Of course! What kind of 'fiance' would I be if I didn't help you out?” Ruby retorted, having grown confident from the caffeine. 

Blake sighed and chuckled as the clothes were handed to her. When her breakfast was finished, Blake headed into the bathroom to change into the borrowed clothes, put her hair up into a messy bun, and left the pajamas in a conveniently located hamper. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here again, I didn't expect my parents to be that . . . expectant of our relationship.” Blake said as a blush grew and she looked away as she emerged from the bathroom. 

“Oh it was no problem! Like you said, we have to make it believable right?” Ruby returned Blake's blush despite her best efforts to remain cool and aloof. 

'Yes, all to make it look believable.' Blake told herself as she gathered up her things. “We should exchange numbers to make it look more believable as well. It will also be the easiest way for us to communicate too.” Blake said and got out her phone and the two women exchanged contact information. 

When they were ready, the two left Ruby's apartment. “I'll walk you to the station! It's not far out of my way and I don't know how familiar you are with this part of town.” Ruby said, cheerfully. 

“Thanks.” Said Blake with a warm smile. Blake had to resist the urge to reach for Ruby's hand as she felt a sense of familiarity try to sink in. 

The walk to the station was uneventful, yet pleasant for both Ruby and Blake as they enjoyed the morning sun and each other's company. “Well, here we are.” Ruby said as they reached the small station. They could hear the train in the sounds of the city as it made it's way to the small street side station. 

“Thanks again, for everything.” Blake said, and then hesitated for the smallest moment before pulling Ruby into a warm embrace. Ruby had to resist every urge in her body to try and kiss Blake on the cheek. Blake boarded the train and waved to Ruby as she headed towards her own apartment to get ready for work. 

'I just wanted to get her back for what she did last night in front of her parents. Yeah, that's why I wanted to kiss her.' Ruby thought as she fought back a blush all the way to work. 

 

Blake tuned out to the sound of her headphones as she rode back to her apartment. Having proven herself fairly quickly in her consultant firm, she had been allowed to arrive a bit late to work on occasion. She figured an evening with her fiancee qualified as such an occasion. 'Fiancee . . .' Blake thought to herself, and then began to blush as she thought of Ruby's shining face. 

 

Ruby was embarrassed as she arrived at work to applause from her coworkers and bosses. Ozpin quickly pulled her aside. “Miss Rose, are you aware of how much business we did yesterday after you left?” 

“Um, no?” Ruby replied, nervously. 

“We did a months worth of business in six hours. Six hours, Miss Rose. Or should I start calling you something else? Will you be taking your Fiance's last name, or will you be using a hyphenation?” Ruby was a little overwhelmed. 

“Um, Miss Rose or just Ruby is fine. We haven't decided yet if either of us will be changing our surnames.” Ruby stammered out. 

“Well, alright then.” Ozpin smiled at her. “We've never had this sort of publicity before, but some amount of compensation is in order. Once Glynda and I have determined the best way to compensate your . . . intriguing flair for the dramatic, we shall notify you and add it to your next paycheck. And don't worry, the other sales associates will still receive their standard commissions for their sales yesterday.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Ruby beamed at Ozpin, glad that she might recoup the cost of this ring sooner than expected. 

 

After a shower and a change of clothes, Blake made her way into the office she worked in. As she opened the door, the normally hectic room fell silent as all eyes were on her. Sun Wukong, her longtime friend and office assistant, made his way towards her. 

“Uh, Nep wants to talk to you about, you know, yesterday. Congratulations, by the way!” He said as he patted her on the back. 

“Yesterday?” Blake began to panic. “Oh, thanks.” She managed. “Why does Neptune know about yesterday?” Blake scowled. She didn't hate her boss, but he was sometimes a bit far reaching. 

“I don't get it either, but he keeps yammering on about 'corporate image' and 'potential stockholder perceptions' and stuff like that. You know, the stuff I pretend not to understand.” Sun says with a wink as they make their way towards the boss's office. Blake rolls her eyes at sun while trying to hide a smile. 

 

Not far into her lunch break, Ruby receives a phone call from her sister. Ruby always loved getting calls from Yang, but she normally didn't call during the middle of the day unless it was some sort of emergency. Ruby decided it would be best to head out back before she answered. “Hello?”

“How the hell did you not only get a girlfriend, but get engaged without us even knowing about it?!?” Yang yelled through the phone. Ruby almost dropped it in shock. 

“How did you know about that?!” Ruby pressed as she tried to recover. 

“Are you kidding me? How could I not?! It's all over the net!” 

Ruby put the call on speaker as she pulled up social media and checked the trending section. To her horror, Ruby found several pictures, articles, and videos detailing her “proposal” to Blake. 

 

Blake walked into Neptunes office and he swiveled around in his chair away from the window, even thought the office was on the first floor, he had a penchant for the dramatic. Blake had to force her eyes to stop from rolling at the blue-haired man. 

“Blake. I'm sure you know why I brought you in this morning.” Neptune stated, dryly. 

“All Sun told me was that it was something about yesterday, so if you're concerned about me taking a day off, you could have easily checked I used a vacation day and requested it weeks in advance.” It was barely after noon and Blake was already annoyed with her boss. 

“It's not about the time off, Miss Belladonna. It's about the attention you've attracted.” Neptune swiveled his monitor around to face Blake and it showed an article titled, “Most Romantic Proposal Ever?!? Click to Read More!” as a GIF of Ruby holding up the ring to Blake looped. 

 

“Dad and I are coming down for dinner with you and this mystery woman tomorrow night! We want to meet the girl our Rubbles has decided to spend the rest of her life with before she consulted us! 

 

And at the same time, the singular thought crossed both Blake and Ruby's minds. 

'Oh, fuck me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the DnD game I DM for had to do a double session this week and I needed to devote my time and writing to that, so that's why we're a little late this week. But, I'm going to try to get another chapter out by Monday the 25th! I have a busy week again after that so updates might be a little late again, but we'll see what happens! As always, Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Chapter 5

Blake was speechless as she watched the GIF of her and Ruby loop over and over. She knew the proposal might attract some local attention, but Blake had no idea it would go viral. Neptune let out a sigh and turned to look at Blake. 

“You understand the type of publicity this could bring our company? We wanted to stay fairly small for now, but it's only a matter of time before news sites start reaching out to you and your fiancee personally. I believe it is in our best interest to stay away from most of the press. You can talk to them, but please do not mention the company. The clients we serve may not be so pleased with the fact that our employees live a life that involves risks and drama such as highly public proposals. They could believe we would also do risky things with their information and the consultation that we give them.” Neptune finished his speech with a very stern look on his face. 

“Oh, calm down Nep.” Sun said as he walked across the office. “I highly doubt this will have an affect on us. If all she needs to do is not talk about where she works, then no one will find out. Blake doesn't even handle client relations most of the time, so there aren't that many of our clients that would know her anyways.” 

Blake gave Sun a grateful smile. “Regardless,” Neptune spoke up again, “We need to be careful moving forward. Try to keep a low profile and I'll give you more vacation days if you need them.” Neptunes shoulders dropped as the tension left the room and Blake let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. 

“Ok, I will Neptune. I should probably go call Ruby and make sure she knows about this.” Blake left the room to go find a quiet place to call Ruby. 

“Dude, you probably could have been less of a dick.” Sun smirked at Neptune and Neptune let out another heavy sigh. 

 

Ruby was trying not to go catatonic again. After she got off the phone with her sister, Ruby kept scrolling through social media and saw that her proposal to Blake was trending everywhere. 'So much for keeping this quiet.' Ruby thought to herself. As she recovered, Ruby knew she had to start planning for her family's arrival. Step one was going to be call Blake. As Ruby pulled out her phone, it started ringing and the screen showed an incoming call from Blake herself. Ruby braced herself and answered. 

“Hello?” Ruby answered nervously. 

“Ruby, it's Blake. Have you checked social media at all today?” Blake sounded a little frantic. 

“Ya, I have. I guess we're famous now!” Ruby said as she let out a chuckle and tried to lighten the mood. For reasons she couldn't explain, Ruby's demeanor actually did calm Blake down a bit. 

“I suppose we are. Well, you can make your own decision, but my boss warned me we might start being tracked down by news outlets. I don't really want to talk to them, but you can if you want to.” Blake sighed. 

“Oh! I don't really want to talk to them either! It seems like it might be a lot of unnecessary attention for us.” Ruby said. 

“True.” Blake replied with a smile. Ruby always seemed to be smarter than she appeared. 

“I do have one more thing though . . .” Ruby said as she trailed off, afraid of what she had to tell Blake next. 

“What is it?” Now Blake was nervous again. 

“Soooo my Dad and my sister saw the video someone took of us online and they called and said they want to meet you so now they're coming to dinner tomorrow I'm so sorry please don't hate me.” Ruby winced as she spilled out the information to Blake, only to get no reply. 

“Hello? Blake?” Ruby said into the phone. Now it was Blake's turn to go catatonic. 

 

By the next day Blake had returned to the land of the living. She wanted some more details on Ruby's family so her and Ruby got the afternoon off and went to a cafe again to talk. 

“So what do I need to know? Who from your family is showing up tonight?” Blake asked as they sat down with their drinks. 

“Just my sister Yang Xiao Long and my Dad Taiyang Xiao Long. We're technically half siblings cause we have different moms, but we were raised together and she's only two years older than me so I guess it's never really felt like we weren't full-blooded sisters.” Ruby said as she took a sip of her americano. She was mostly just glad Blake was talking to her again. She didn't like it when people were upset with her, but it seemed to hurt a bit more since it was Blake. For once, Ruby tried to shrug off that feeling instead of chasing it to find out why. 

“I see, and what do they do?” Blake asked, inquisitively. She was also glad to be spending time with Ruby again. This girl made her feel a little more at ease about the whole situation. Blake chalked it up to the power of collaborative brainstorming. 

“My sister is the instructor at an MMA gym in our hometown, but most of the time she teaches crossfit classes. My dad is a carpenter.” Ruby answered back. 

“Like, does her do chairs and stuff or more construction type work?” Blake knew that she needed to get close to a years worth of information about these people and only had an afternoon to do so. She almost brought a notebook to keep the details straight. 

“A little bit of everything I guess? He get's most of his work from construction jobs, but in his spare time he makes furniture and people buy it from him pretty often. It certainly helped him raise two girls by himself.” Ruby scratched the back of her head and chuckled a bit. 

“By himself? So neither your's or Yang's mother were in the picture?” Blake asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice. 

“Yeah. Yang's mom walked out on her and Dad not long after Yang was born, and my mom died when I was little. She got in a bad car crash on the way to work one day. But we weren't completely alone! Our Uncle Qrow helped raise us too!” Ruby was putting on a brave face, and Blake could tell. Knowing that the girl had lost two mothers, Blake couldn't even imagine how hard that was on her. Blake once again reached her hand out for Ruby's, who jumped a little bit at the unexpected contact. Ruby looked into Blake's eyes and saw not pity, but compassion. Ruby's silver orbs began to tear up, but she shook them off and squeezed Blakes hand in return. 

“So anyways, my family is pretty easy-going so you can dress casually tonight. We're just going to a diner. Well, it's their favorite diner. We found it after they moved me in cause it was the closest thing to my apartment that was still open and it is pretty amazing actually.” Ruby said, trying to regain traction in the conversation. Things picked up from there as the two continued to talk about Ruby's family and soon were laughing as Ruby recounted her childhood. They never stopped holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, yeah. Not gonna lie, I definitely hit a bit of a slump this month. Then immediately after that slump I picked up a new job, then a week after that I had to pick up a lot more responsibility at that job a lot faster than was planned. Like 'had to learn a piece of tech in a week and mix monitors for a group that has been inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame' responsibility. But I promise you, this story isn't dead, I will finish it regardless of how long it takes, and I will make it glorious the entire way, so I hope you'll take this ride with me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

Chapter Six 

Ruby met Blake at the train stop near Ruby's apartment and they walked together to the diner. Blake was in a casual purple sundress and sandals while Ruby was in a black t-shirt for some band Blake had never heard of, a sleeveless red hoodie, jeans, and high tops. To Blake, it was probably the most comfortable Ruby had ever looked. 

As they continued their walk to the diner, Blake and Ruby were making idle conversation. 'Huh, it's not feeling unnatural or forced like I was afraid it would.' Ruby thought to herself. 'Maybe . . .' Ruby began to get a light blush and moved her hand into Blake's. Blake looked a little shocked as she found Ruby's hand in hers. 

“I just thought that, you know, if my family beat us to the diner then we should look, engaged?” Ruby managed to squeak out. 

'Oh my Oum this girl is too cute!' Blake thought as a blush glanced across her face. 'Nope. I need to be in control. She is my fake fiance and this is for appearances.' Blake let out a sigh and a small chuckle. “Yes, Ruby. You're right.” Blake said with a smile. 

Ruby's heart jumped in her chest as Blake smiled at her. These were the smiles Ruby wanted to see everyday for the rest of her life, and she wanted to be the girl who caused them. 'Oh no.' Thought Ruby, as a cold shiver ran through her. Blake noticed. 

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, concern showing. 

“Hehe, yeah, I'm fine. I just get random shivers sometimes.” Ruby did her best to smile back at Blake as she scratched the back of her head. “Oh look! We're here!” 

Before the couple stood an unassuming diner with a neon sign on the front that read “Ren's” in a large cursive font. It seemed surprisingly busy for the time of day, but not crowded. As they entered, Blake saw a booth full of college students sharing food from an assortment of appetizers and meals, a middle aged couple who couldn't help to seem but smile at each other as they talked about their days, and an old woman drinking a coffee while twiddling a cigarette between her fingers and staring out the window, among other patrons. 

Ruby and Blake found a booth near the back just before a bubbly, orange-haired waitress walked up and took their orders. Blake got a coffee while Ruby just got a water, but was rubbing her hands together. Shortly after the waitress left, there was a commotion at the entrance. 

“RUUUUUBLES!” Blake turned her head around to see a blonde woman with lilac eyes about her age seemingly flying towards the booth. Ruby was no sooner wrapped up in a bear hug and lifted out of the booth. 

“YangIsawyoulessthanamonthagopleaseletmedownIneedtobreath!” Ruby choked out as the blonde set her back down to earth. 

“She does have a point Yang,” Said a tan blond man in shorts, “though it is good to see you Ruby.” He said as he wrapped Ruby up in a much gentler embrace. 

“It's good to see you guys too.” Ruby said as she hugged back and Blake noticed her face was filled with a strong warmth. They released from their hug and the man said, “So who is this young woman?” He had a proud grin on his face. 

“Dad, Yang, this is my fiance Blake. Blake, this is my family Tai Yang and Yang Xiao Long.” Ruby grabbed for Blake's hand almost instinctively, and Blake took it in turn. She waited nervously as she felt judged by the icy stares of the father and sister of her fiance. Finally, it cracked as Tai Yang reached in and wrapped Blake in another gentle hug. “I'm so happy to welcome you to the family!” He said before releasing Blake. Yang followed suit and gave Blake a more aggressive hug, but it wasn't as backbreaking as Ruby's and was delivered with a smile all the same.

They all sat down again, this time with Ruby and Blake on the same side of the booth. The father-daughter pair began to launch into the same flurry of questions that the faux couple had been facing for the last handful of days. The waitress returned not soon afterwards with Blake and Ruby's drinks and took Yan and Tai Yang's drink orders as well as everyone's food orders. Yang looked quizzically at Ruby's glass of water before donning a devilish smirk. “So Rubes, why the water tonight? I thought you said Ren made the best hot chocolate in this city and you would drink the dishwater here before ordering anything but their hot chocolate?” Yang's grin had spread to cheshire cat proportions before even finishing her admonishing remark. Blake looked to Ruby and saw she had gone pale. 

“I, um, just didn't feel like it tonight. Too hot down here, hehe.” Ruby tugged on the neck of her shirt to try and increase the believability of her story. Blake couldn't help but stifle back her laughter.

“Well I'm sure I could ask Nora to bring you one. The dishwater, that is. Look, here she comes now!” Tai Yang watched with a grin as his eldest daughter maliciously teased his youngest the way only siblings could, which only increased Blakes enjoyment of the situation. 'I never knew Ruby had such a sweet tooth.' She thought while only mildly suppressing ideas for the future. 

“No, no, I'm fine. Totally fine.” Ruby said as her hands began to shake a little. She took a long slow drink of her ice water.

The waitress sat their plates and drinks in front of them and pulled out a mug of hot chocolate which she set in front of Ruby. “Ren saw you from the window and said I must have misheard your drink order wrong cause you've never once ordered anything but our hot cocoa, so this one's on the house! Yell if you need anything!” Then Nora was off, giggling her way to the next table. The table looked to the kitchen window and saw a man with black hair with a pink stripe in cook's clothes giving a knowing smile and nod. Ruby began to blush as Tai Yang and Yang laughed raucously. 

 

The rest of the evening went smoothly as Ruby finally began to lighten up after the initial teasing. Blake even fell into a comfortable rhythm with Yang before the evening was over and they exchanged scroll numbers while Tai hugged Ruby goodbye. Tai then came to Blake and wrapped her in another deep hug. While the two sisters were talking, Tai mumbled into Blake's ear. “Take good care of her, okay? She may take awhile, but it'll be worth it.” Tai pulled away with a wink and a nod in Ruby's direction, leaving Blake confused, but she did her best to not show it and smiled back at Tai and said, “I will.” 

“Blake! Convince Yang to come out with us for a few drinks tonight. She's being lamer than me for once and is making excuses while she's in the big city.” Ruby whined to Blake. 

Dearest sister, I am not being lame. I just have other plans for the city tonight. We'll tear apart the club next time I'm here. I promise.” Yang said back as she ruffled Ruby's hair. 

“You better!” Ruby said as she pouted and fixed her hair. 

The groups parted ways with Ruby and Blake headed to the former's apartment. Blake broke the silence first. “So, you know you're allowed to like sweet things right?” 

Ruby let out a heavy sigh before grumbling her reply. “Stupid sister and her always teasing me. I'm a grown woman now for crying out loud!” 

Blake began to laugh and Ruby immediately snapped out of her stupor as she just, watched Blake laugh. It was the very same wholly-genuine laugh that Ruby had grown to love over the last few days. Ruby caught herself blushing and tried to shake it off before Blake noticed. 

“I like your family. You all seem very close. Blake said with a smile as she grabbed Ruby's hand. Ruby immediately began fighting down another blush. “If you don't mind me asking, why do you and the rest of your family have different last names?” Blake asked with a curious tone. 

“Oh, that's cause my Mom and Dad never married. My Dad had Yang with a woman named Raven who left them shortly after Yang was born. Then my dad found my Mom, Summer Rose, and they hit it off and had me a couple years later. I guess we are pretty tight knit though, even if we are a bit unconventional” Ruby picked up towards the end of the explanation, but Blake could still see a bit of sadness in her eyes. 

“Well, it must have been nice having a sister like that. I always wanted siblings when I was growing up, but all I had to turn to were the characters in my books.” Blake said to cheer her up. She just couldn't stand seeing this girl sad anymore. Ruby's hand gripped hers a bit tighter. 

“Here we are.” Ruby said a bit nervously as they reached her apartment. “The trains are still running so I can walk you to the stop so you can get home.” 

'Let's give this a shot.' Blake thought as she let out a long yawn and said, “Honestly, I'm really just kind of tired and don't want to deal with the trains.. Do you mind if I sleep here again?” 

Steam almost came out of Ruby's ears. “Uh, sure, I guess. Though the bed situation hasn't really changed since you were last here so we would um, have to share again.” Ruby stammered out while trying not to look at Blake. 

“That's fine with me. It's much better than having to make my way home by myself.” Blake said as she walked Ruby up to the door of the apartment. 

Ruby and Blake made their way to the door and Ruby blushed the whole way there. After Ruby handed Blake the same spare set of pajamas as last time, she went into the bathroom to change into her own. 'It's okay. You can do this. She's just incredibly cute and is sleeping in your bed again for no reason, but it's fine! You can do this Ruby.' She said to herself as he splashed water on her face. 

When Ruby exited the bathroom, she found Blake already lying asleep in her bed. Ruby turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to Blake. She tried to stay on her side, but found herself moving unconsciously towards Blake's side of the bed until Blake rolled over and wrapped Ruby in her arms. 'I guess she's asleep already.' Ruby let out a sigh as she began to fall asleep and leaned into Blake's embrace. 

But Blake was not yet asleep. 'Alright, time for you to be a big girl too Blake. Just one, only to see what happens.' Blake lowered her head to Ruby's once she was sure she was asleep, and kissed her on the lips. She felt Ruby sleepily reciprocate into the kiss and snuggle into her chest while softly snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I don't have a lot to show for my absence, but I am doubling down my effort. I'm pinning down where this fic is going to go and I'm working on other fics too! The first one should be up before the end of the week and I'm going to work back into a regular schedule as I head into the bulk of the offseason for my job. I'm also toying with the idea of starting to do commission work, so let me know if you're interested! 
> 
> As always, kudos and likes are always appreciated! And thank you to everyone who kept reading and sending comments during my hiatus. They meant more to me than you'll ever know.

Chapter Seven

Over the next few weeks, Blake and Ruby were able to take things slow. They no longer had family or people in their social circles they needed to meet. They still called and texted each day, and often met for coffee or food. For the first week, they agreed it was for keeping up appearances to anyone who might accidentally see them, like Ruby's boss or Blake's parents. They may live in a different part of town, but Blake knew they sometimes tended to visit the inner city from time to time. 

But more weeks passed. Ruby no longer got recognized in the jewelry store by customers want her to recount the tale of her “engagement”, and Neptune finally lightened up on Blake and things started returning to normal at the firm. Blake and Ruby continued to meet for coffee regularly, and they would often catch themselves getting lost in the other's eyes, as their hands unconsciously reached out for the other's. They even started hanging out at each other's apartments, and each one made sure to pick a movie for the end of the night that lasted until the trains stopped running. They both would then fall asleep in each others arms. 

Tonight, Ruby and Blake had another date planned. It was nothing big, they were just friends after all. Friends going to a new gastropub that had opened up last month. Their fish was supposed to be amazing and caught locally that day. Ruby had picked it especially for Blake and she was thrilled. So why was Ruby so nervous? 'Maybe I should just cancel.' Ruby thought. 'I'm in a weird enough mood today and my stomach won't stop feeling funny. But why do I want to see her more than anything right now?' 

Blake was having similar issues involving her date tonight. However, it was more about even getting there in time. 'Of course this is when our biggest client needs an evaluation of another company they're looking to buy. How can they expect to drop this in our laps on a Friday morning and expect us to have it done by next Wednesday!?' Blake was so flustered she thought she could scream. In fact she did. 

“AUGH!” Blake's exasperated cry could be heard around the office as everyone quieted to try and find the source of the noise. Sun was the first to arrive. 

“Hey there Blakey, how're you holdin' up?” Sun asked, his eyes begging for mercy as Blake swiveled her chair to meet him with her intense amber gaze. 

“Well, I'm going to have to cancel my date with Ruby tonight because our biggest client decided on a Friday they needed to buy out more of the competition, so while they get to go home and wait for the results of our hard work, I'm going to be spending all my waking hours doing a weeks worth of work in five days. Over the weekend.” Blake's tone tensed up during her last sentence as she grit her teeth. Sun swore he could see fangs. 

“Hehe, okay. I'll go have a chat with Neptune. In the meantime, keep up the good work!” Sun exclaimed, halfway out of Blake's cubicle as stress ball was thrown through the air he was standing in. 

 

“Neptune, you've gotta cut her some slack or she'll burn out!” Sun was pleading with his boss, just like he promised. 

“Look Sun, I know she's your friend but she knew what would be expected of her in this line of work. Not even I'm exempt from this bullshit!” Neptune pointed at his computer filled with excel sheets, formulae half finished. “We're a small consulting firm and we managed to get a contract with the local branch of the SDC because Jacques' daughter was put in charge and decided to 'shake things up' and be 'forward thinking' and all those other buzzwords that get us business. We need all hands on deck to make our timetable and keep the firm afloat.” 

Sun's shoulders sagged. “But people had plans for tonight. Blake was gonna meet with Ruby. It's practically all she's talked about all week.” 

“If we do this right, Blake could practically hire the chef to go to her apartment and make them a meal. Please, as my Head of HR, I need you to keep everyone focused and productive this week. Buy the office lunch, hold a relaxation hour in the park across the street, bring in a massage therapist I don't care! Just keep them sane and keep them happy for one week Sun. I promise I'll make it up to everyone after we're through this. 

Sun could tell Neptune was stressed too. For as long as Sun had known Blake, he'd known Neptune longer. He knew when his friend needed him, and this was it. “I'll go put in an order for sushi and tell everyone we're staying late tonight.” 

 

“I'm so sorry Ruby, they're keeping us late. I'm not going to make it for dinner.” Ruby's stomach dropped. 

“Oh, it's okay Blakey. We'll just reschedule our reservation for some other time!” Ruby was trying to remain cheerful. 

“Alright. We should be done by Wednesday, but I probably won't be able to hang out much til then.” Blake said, sounding defeated. 

“Eh, my sister's coming to town this weekend, so I'm sure she can keep me entertained.” Ruby was hoping this phone call would end before her facade dropped. 

“Okay. Tell her I said hello. I'll talk to you later.” 

“Will do! Good luck! Byyyye!” 

“Thanks Ruby. Goodbye.” Blake chuckled as she hung up phone. Ruby was nervous about meeting Blake tonight, but she didn't want it to not happen. Ruby just wanted to crawl into a hole. She called Yang instead. 

 

Yang met her little sister at the club later that night. When Ruby had called her, Yang thought it was weird Ruby wanted to go out and do something fun, but a big sister doesn't shirk her responsibilities. Plus, Yang was already going to be in town and never turned down a chance to hit the town. Yang sent a message to the people she was meeting that weekend telling her they'd have to meet tomorrow. Family came first. 

Ruby may not have known much about the club scene in town, but Yang knew of enough spots to keep them entertained. They headed to Junior's. The bouncer gave Yang a startled look, but let the pair in after Yang flashed a dangerous smile. Yang was in a yellow top, short black shorts and heels. Ruby stuck with a simple red halter top and tight black jeans with a nice pair of black ankle high boots. The pair ordered drinks at the bar and found a table they could talk at. 

“So dearest sister, no Blake tonight?” 

“No, she has to work late. They got ambushed with a big project this morning so we had to cancel our plans.” Ruby was hiding it well, but the big sister in Yang could hear the disappointment in Ruby's voice. 

“Well, we'll just have to let her know how much fun she's missing out on!” Yang sported her trademark grin as she clinked glasses with Ruby and they finished their drinks. 

 

The rest of the night was filled with more drinks and Yang dragging Ruby out to dance. Despite her awkwardness, Ruby was actually a decent dancer. Yang however, ignited on the dance floor. She found no shortage of partners, even finding a set of twins who had looked unimpressed until Yang hit the floor. The two women came over and danced with Yang, and Yang even convinced the one of them in red to dance with Ruby, who was flustered and blushing at the other woman's superior dancing skills. 

After a few songs, they went back to the bar and ordered another round of drinks and found a booth for the four of them to catch their breathe. Yang was feeling pretty buzzed and was having a great time. The twins, named Melanie and Miltia, Yang and Ruby found out, were also holding their liquor fairly well. Ruby was not. She was leaned up against the booth, eyes half open, with a goofy grin on her face. “What's got you so happy Rubes?” Yang asked with a giggle. 

“Have I ever told you about how Blake dances? *hic* It's so great Yang! It's all . . .” Ruby started staring off into space as she faded out of the conversation. 

“Ugh, Mel, can we just go? This one's too drunk and won't stop talking about her fiance.” Miltia said to her twin with venom in her voice. 

“Oh come on Miltia, I'm sure you'll do fine on your own. Yang and I need to go to the bathroom, isn't that right? Melanie said as she seductively leaned into Yang, running a hand up her leg. 

Yang laughed loudly and Melanie started sporting the same annoyed face as her twin sister. “Sorry ladies, but tonight's not good for either of us and it looks like I need to get Ruby home. Thanks for the dance though!” Yang finished her's and Ruby's drinks and picked her sister up from the booth. “Wave goodbye to our friends Ruby!” Ruby turned halfway around and waved at the dumbfounded pair of twins with a drooley smile. 

“This is the last time I let you pick Melanie.” Miltia said as Ruby and Yang stumbled out of the club and into the night. 

 

Blake woke up the next morning with two missed calls and two voicemails. The first one was from Yang. 

“Hey Blakey! Just wanted to let you know I got Ruby home safe, but she is going to be hungover as hell tomorrow. I forgot she's a sleepy drunk and can't hold her liquor, so I may have overdone it with her. By the way, you won't have to worry about other people stealing her heart anytime soon. Ruby and I got hit on by gorgeous twins at the bar and Ruby was so wrapped up in talking about you, it completely threw the other woman off! It was amazing! Anyways, just wanted you to know how lucky you are and that your fiance got home safe and sound. You need to come with us next time! 

Blake felt jealousy well up in her stomach. 'Wait, why should I be mad other women are hitting on Ruby? It's not like she's my actual fiance. But all she could talk about was me huh?' A warmth started to replace the jealous feelings as Blake couldn't help but smile. The second voicemail was from Ruby herself, recorded about a half hour after Yang's. 

“Blaaaaaaake! I *hic* missed you tonight! There was this girl who I danced with, but you're so much better! She din't move with me right. I dunno *hic* it jus wasn't the same. I tried to describe it to them, but I was too tired. Aaaaanyways, Yang said she would let you know I got home safe, but she forgets sometimes and said her phone battery was low and still needed to get a cab, so I did it jus in case. I hope work went okay and I can't wait to see you again! I love you!”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Ruby woke up with a headache, and a particularly bad one at that. She rolled over in her bed and found it was colder than it should be and remembered it was because she was the only one in it. 'Huh, guess I'm getting used to Blake being around.' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes and smiled warmly at the thought of her friend and fake fiance. 

After a few more moments, Ruby started the process of getting out of bed and trying to get ready for the day. She looked for her phone after downing some aspirin and a glass of water and found it in the pile of last night's discarded clothes. It was luckily still alive and Ruby noticed she had a text notification from Blake. 

Blake: Hey message me when you wake up today 

Ruby: Gmorning Blakey. Did you need anything? 

Ruby received a reply not long after. 

Blake: I'm going to be working all day and forgot to bring a lunch. Would you mind picking us both up something and bringing it to me? We can eat together here at the office 

Ruby: Yeah that's a great idea! Did you have anything you wanted? 

Blake: Hmmm how about subs? That place you like has a location not far from work. 

Ruby: Sounds good to me! The usual? 

Blake: Yes please 

Ruby: Awesome I'll be at the office around noon! 

Blake: Thanks 

 

Blake typed and erased a smiley face emoji several times before finally erasing it one last time and sending the message. She put her head down at her desk and wanted to scream again, but Sun had already asked her to do that only once a day after she upset the rest of her coworkers one too many times the day before. 

'I can't believe I might have feelings for my fake fiance. How did I not see this coming? I was the one who cooked up such a bizarre scheme in the first place because she was so cute and then we hit it off so well and I felt fireworks when we kissed when she was asleep and I felt giddy when I got her voicemail this morning and oh fuck I'm in love with Ruby.' Blake squeezed her stress ball more before throwing it at Sun's office door. 

Sun, having been Blake's friend for a very long time and being surprisingly good at his job as the Head of HR, sighed and opened his door, picked up the haggard looking stress ball, and walked over to Blake's desk. “Hey Blake. How's the report coming along?” 

“Will the SDC accept a bag of dog shit in lieu of my section of the report?” 

“No, sadly. Neptune tried that once and we lost the client after a very lengthy phone call about how we needed to 'conduct ourselves in a more professional manner' or something like that.” Blake laughed, and Sun cracked a smile. He always knew how to help lighten the mood, that's what got him into Human Resources in the first place. 

“Sun, I know this isn't work related, but have you ever wondered if someone is actually into you or not?” Blake looked up at Sun with eyes pleading for wisdom. This is why Sun is so good at Human Resources. He knew how to listen to peoples' problems and help give them actionable advice that provided a good solution for the worker and the company. He was certainly no therapist, but he knew the number of a pretty good one. 

“We should move to my office for this.” 

Sun and Blake moved across to his office and shut the door before Sun answered, “Are you afraid Ruby's getting cold feet? I know you said you and her rushed into this kind of fast.” 

“I guess. I'm just worried that I'm not going to be what she really wants when all is said and done.” Sun looked into Blake's eyes as she said this. He saw a look of pain that he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the same look his father had when his mother was divorcing him. It's the look of someone who is terrified the love of their life might not love them back. Sun wrapped Blake into a hug as he switched over from HR duties to friend duties. 

“I don't understand how Ruby couldn't love you Blake. I've seen how she looks at you when she meets you at the office to take you out after work. I've seen how you walk on air when you come in some mornings and I know you spent the night with her.” Sun got a quizzical look from Blake and said, “Yes, it's that obvious. Look, just talk to her about it. If you're worried that she's going to be upset due to the amount of long nights at the office you have to pull around here, then you both should figure that out now. If it's something else, well then at least you'll know. You should also talk to your parents about it.” 

Blake scoffed at that remark. “They'll tell me whatever they need to in order to make this wedding happen. You know how long they've been waiting for me to get married.” 

“Yes, but Kali and Ghira have one of the healthiest relationships I've ever seen. They give each other space without questions asked, they've always been supportive of each other, and they communicate more than almost any other couple I've seen. They're a ride or die couple, and they'll be able to help you more than anyone. They may have pressured you to try and date more, but they also want you to be happy more than anyone.” 

Blake knew Sun was right, but it still wasn't going to be easy trying to talk to her parents about this. Plus, she would have to wait until tonight when she had gotten to a sufficient stopping point. She figured she would try being a little more forward with Ruby when she was at the office for lunch and would go from there. 

“Thanks Sun. I'll talk to them later.” Blake wrapped Sun into another hug. 

“Anytime Blakey. I would say my door's always open, but you kept hitting me with your stress ball.” Blake laughed again and headed back to her desk. 

 

Ruby walked into Blake's firm, sandwiches in hand, and excitedly went over to Blake's desk. “Hey Blakey! I've got lunch!” 

“Perfect, I just reached a good stopping point for lunch. We can go use the conference room to eat. I need to get away from my desk for a bit.” It wasn't a complete lie, but Blake mostly just wanted to get some privacy while she spoke to Ruby. 'Alright Blake, time to muster up my confidence and be forward with Ruby.' 

They walked into the room and Ruby started getting their food unwrapped while Blake closed the door behind them and grabbed some water bottles from the minifridge they kept in the conference room for longer meetings. 

“So, that was a pretty cute voicemail you sent me last night.” Blake started as she took a bite into her tuna fish salad and tried not to blush. 

“Oh, uh, I didn't realize I called. I was reaaaallly drunk last night.” Ruby chuckled. “I hope I didn't say something weird. I can get affectionate and sleepy when I've had that much to drink.” 

Blake had been around Ruby enough to tell she was telling the truth. Ruby's last words from the voicemail echoed in Blake's head, 'I love you!' Definitely slurred, but Blake could have sworn they sounded sincere and heartfelt, but Blake could just be imagining the inflection she wanted to hear. 

Ruby noticed Blake staring off into space as Ruby started into her Italian sub. “Hello, Blake?” 

“Oh, sorry. I just spaced out for a second. I've got a lot on my mind from work. And no, you didn't say anything embarrassing.” Blake hated lying to anyone when she didn't have to, especially Ruby. She bit into her sandwich again to distract herself. 

“It's alright. It looks like everyone's busy here today.” 

Ruby and Blake continued to chat for the next half hour as they finished their lunch and Blake almost forgot how much their relationship was weighing on her mind. That was part of why Blake was falling for Ruby, they just clicked. Talking with her felt right. Being with her felt right. Blake remembered what Sun said earlier, about her being in a better mood after being with Ruby and she realized it was true. Normally when they had a big project at work, Blake was upset because it was more work than she wanted to do. This time however, Blake was upset because she couldn't spend as much time with Ruby. 

Blake walked Ruby to the front door after they finished cleaning up their trash from lunch. “Are you going out with your sister again tonight?” Blake asked. 

“Nah, she said she's already got plans that she can't blow off this time, so I'm probably just gonna have a quiet night in. I'm still kinda tired from last night's escapades anyways.” Ruby replied. “I should probably let you get back to work. Let me know when you get home, okay? If it's not too late maybe I can come over and we can watch a movie or something?” 

“Yeah, will do. I might stop in and see my parents though. They've been complaining about not seeing me enough lately.” Blake lied again, the guilt already weighing on her soul. 

“Oh cool! Well tell them hello for me if you do see them. Have a good rest of your day!” And Ruby leaned up to hug Blake and a chaste kiss on her lips before heading out the door. At that moment Blake knew three things: Blake needed to go see her parents, Ruby was getting close to having paid off the ring, and Blake is in love with Ruby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm gonna switch to notes at the end for this one because I have a couple announcements!
> 
> First, I have a Tumblr that I'm still active on so feel free to follow me if you like! It's https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bigolsoftboi . Fair warning, I'm often either reblogging someone else's writing, posting my writing, posting about hockey (Go Avs Go!), or just posting random shit. 
> 
> Second, I started a Ko-Fi at ko-fi.com/lostinkansas93 ! I will still update all stories publicly, this is just a way to tip me a little if you're feeling generous. Every tip I get will go to living expenses, most likely groceries and things like that. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and for your support! I plan on being more active this year and I can't wait to show you all where these stories are going!


End file.
